Sweet Cake, Sweet Kiss
by Bipo-chan
Summary: Kue mangkuk, Hinata yang akan pergi kencan, Sasuke yang kesal. Apa yang terjadi? /bad summary/short fic/baca aja dulu, siapa tau suka


**Sweet Cake, Sweet Kiss**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **Warning: banyak pokoknya, OOC yang jelas**

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _ **Happy reading, minna~**_

* * *

Seorang Presdir keluar dari ruangannya. Presdir muda berambut gelap itu menggerutu. Dokumen setumpuk tanpa asisten tercintanya bagaikan sebuah bencana baginya. Mata _onyx_ -nya melirik jam tangannya, jam delapan lewat dua puluh. Harusnya ia sudah bisa menikmati kopi pahit hangat di apartemennya. Atau, biasanya menikmati _ocha_ buatan si asisten sambil menikmati senyuman asistennya―eh, barusan tadi apa? lupakan―ketika ia mampir di apartemen si asisten.

Sayang seribu sayang, si asisten tercinta harus menderita demam, kata Nona Yamanaka―sahabat dari si asisten tercinta. Yah, berhubung ia―Sasuke Uchiha―adalah seorang atasan yang memunyai hati―yang terkadang―lembut, jadi ia putuskan kalau ia akan menjenguk asisten tercintanya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke menekan _password_ apartemen si gadis Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga, aku masuk," katanya sambil menutup pintu apartemen.

Tak ada sahutan.

"Huaaaa!" teriakan dari arah dapur―yang tak jauh dari pintu apartemen―menarik atensi Sasuke yang awalnya ingin menuju ke kamar si Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga, tambah celemek yang imut, gaun tidur yang errr, lumayan menggoda, muka yang penuh dengan tepung, adalah sebuah ujian terbesar seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ahh.. bagai disambut istri tercinta―eh, barusan tadi apa? Sasuke menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikirannya yang mulai bercabang ke mana-mana.

"E-ehh?!" Hinata memerah. Mengambil celemek lain lalu membuangnya ke arah wajah tampan seorang Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama jangan melihat!" ia berlari ke kamarnya. Ganti baju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sudah ganti baju. Mereka sekarang duduk berhadapan di meja makan, dengan Hinata yang menunduk takut-takut dan sepiring _cupcake_ yang menggoda―tapi tidak untuk Sasuke.

"Jadi?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hinata mendongak takut-takut.

"Umm.. etoo―"

"Kata si Yamanaka kau sakit," Sasuke mendelik.

"Uhh, s-saya tak bilang begitu. S-saya hanya bilang a-ada keperluan pada Ino-chan," Hinata memainkan telunjuknya.

Sasuke menghela napas sebal. Mata _onyx_ -nya menelusuri dapur yang saat ini berantakan.

"Keperluan apa sampai-sampai dapurmu berantakan seperti ini?" gerutu Sasuke.

Hinata mengkeret, ia seperti sedang dimarahi suami―eh, apa itu tadi?

Sepersekian detik Hinata merona, mengingat apa yang akan terjadi besok. Mengingat seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini dekat dengannya. Mengingat laki-laki berambut merah yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi―

"Hoi, Hyuuga!"

"Ehh, et-ettoo.." Hinata gelagapan.

"A-anu, tapi Sasuke-sama j-jangan marah, ya," Hinata meringis.

Sasuke tak menyahut, hanya membuang muka, pipinya sedikit menghangat melihat kelakuan manis si asisten.

"S-saya belajar m-membuat kue untuk b-besok," Hinata memegangi pipinya yang menghangat, "B-besok saya pergi b-berkencan."

Hinata merona hebat. Uh, apa-apaan itu? Membocorkan acara _dating_ kepada atasan? Apalagi atasan yang sedang lajang? Hinata, kau mencari masalah.

"Jadi? Kau absen hari ini hanya untuk membuat _cupcake_? Membuat _cupcake_ hanya untuk pergi berkencan?" Sasuke menggeram. Cemburu, eh?

"Maafkan s-saya, Sasuke-sama," Hinata menunduk.

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Tangannya tergerak mengambil sebuah _cupcake_. Gigitan pertama, biasa. Gigitan kedua, manis. Gigitan ketiga, tak ada yang boleh menikmati _cupcake_ ini selain dirinya.

"Hyuuga, kuenya enak," Sasuke mengambil _cupcake_ -nya lagi.

Hinata melotot, "Sasuke-sama tidak suka manis-manis, bukan?"

"Hyuuga, terkadang konteks 'ini' dan 'itu' berbeda," kata Sasuke santai.

Hinata hendak protes, namun mulutnya sudah "disumpal" Sasuke dengan _cupcake_ buatannya sendiri.

"Enak, kan?" Sasuke bertanya, Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil memakan _cupcake_ buatannya.

Sasuke berdiri mengambil _cupcake_ lain yang sudah Hinata letakkan di kulkas. Hinata yang tak tau apa yang akan terjadi hanya mengamatinya.

"Rasanya beda. Kubawa pulang, ya?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"J-jangan, Sasuke-sama! I-itu untuk besok," Hinata gugup dipandangi tajam oleh Sasuke.

"Untuk siapa? Pacar?" sindir Sasuke.

"C-calon pacar," koreksi Hinata, suaranya memelan.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya sebentar. Tak lama, ia menyeringai.

"Besok buatkan lagi untukku, dan untuk _calonmu_ itu, kau bisa beli di toko kue. Ini perintah, jangan membantah," Sasuke mendekat sambil menyeringai.

Hinata mundur, "S-sasuke-sama mau apa?"

"Mau kue lagi,"

Hinata terpojok, dan Sasuke menyeringai.

CUP!

"Ada bekas kue di ujung bibirmu," bisik Sasuke, diikuti dengan kecupan lembut di bibir kecil Hinata.

Hinata mematung, masih memroses apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Aahh, aku harus pulang. Banyak dokumen yang belum selesai gara-gara kau absen," gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak pergi, sedangkan Hinata masih mematung.

"O ya, kuemu manis, cukup enak," Sasuke menyeringai lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi bibirmu jauh lebih manis."

Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu apartemen.

"SASUKE-SAMA!" Hinata berteriak dengan wajah merah padam.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Gaje, ya? Pendek, ya? Haha, Ai-chan juga tau, kok. Iseng aja, sih bikin ini ff. Semoga suka~**

 **O iya, makasih ya buat yg ngereview, ngefollow, ngefavorite, sama nge- nge- yang lainnya di ff yg sebelumnya. Ai-chan seneng banget, sampe doki-doki, haha :v**

 **NB: bantu saya menemukan typos, ya *wink**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _Weekend_ indah yang Hinata harapkan hancur sudah. Ia batal _dating_ dengan si _calon pacar_. Sialnya, ia malah harus terjebak dengan tumpukan dokumen yang kemarin ia telantarkan. Ahh, dasar Uchiha berhati kejam.

"Hyuuga, cepat selesaikan."

Perintah dari Sasuke-sama tak pernah ia tolak.

"Ha'i, Sasuke-sama," Hinata cemberut.

"Hyuuga, buatkan aku kopi," perintah Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah _cupcake_.

"Ha'i, Sasuke-sama," Hinata berdiri dari sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Hyuuga, jangan manis-manis, ya," Sasuke berteriak dari ruang tamu.

"Ha'i, Sasuke-sama," Hinata menyahut ogah-ogahan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata kembali dengan dua gelas kopi hangat yang masih mengepulkan asapnya.

"Hyuuga, jadi pacarku, ya?"

"Ha'i, Sas―eh, apa?!" Hinata nyaris tersedak kopinya, pipinya merona.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Manis,"

"Gulanya sedikit, kok," jawab Hinata ketus, masih dengan pipi yang merona.

"Bukan kopinya, tapi kamu," Sasuke mendekat, mengecup bibir Hinata cepat, "Pacarku yang menggemaskan."

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

Aahh.. _weekend_ yang ribut di apartemen Hinata. Gagal _dating_ dengan laki-laki berambut merah bukan berarti gagal jadian dengan laki-laki berambut pantat ayam, kan?

 **END**


End file.
